Kelay Lemon
by Claire Panda
Summary: Kelay haben Sex. Reicht als Beschreibung.


"Den Schokoladendieb haben wir gefangen, er wird morgen vernehmungsfähig sein. Gerade ist er etwas, nun, unpässlich. Leider gibt es keine neuen Spuren im Fall Estasius." Darios Assistent wollte gerade weiter reden, wurde dann aber von der hoch gestreckten Hand seines Vorgesetzten aufgehalten. Dario, 34 und damit einer der jüngsten Kommissare im Bereich Nordrheinwestfalen, brummte der Schädel. Er hatte während des Monologs des Mannes vor dem Schreibtisch durchgehend auf den hässlichen Puzzleball, der niedliche kleine Kätzchen zeigte, gestarrt, ohne ihn richtig zu sehen.

Der Ball war ihm von der Köchin des Polizeireviers zum Geburtstag geschenkt worden und er hatte ihn nur behalten, um sie nicht zu kränken und um seine Verbundenheit zu seinen Kollegen zu zeigen. "Ist Ihnen nicht wohl, Herr Verzögerung?", fragte der Assistent besorgt. Dario hatte sich seinen Nachnamen noch nie merken können, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Vornamen. "Nein, alles in Ordnung. Es war nur ein sehr anstrengender Tag heute." Eigentlich stimmte das gar nicht. Dario wollte den langweiligen Hallodri vor sich einfach nur los werden.

Der Kommissar stellte ihn sich gerne im Balletoutfit und mit rosa Lippenstift vor. Dann wäre mal wenigstens etwas besonderes an ihm, selbst ein Kaktuseis hatte mehr Charme. "Oh, das verstehe ich natürlich", antwortete der Assistent Unterwürfigkeit hechelnd. "Kann ich irgendwas für Sie tun?". "Da wären noch ein paar Dinge." Dario zerbrach sich den Kopf, womit er den Mitarbeiter eine Weile beschäftigt halten konnte. "Zum einen könnten sie mal den Bioabfall entsorgen, unsere ehrenwerte Köchin hat sowieso schon so viel zu tun. Außerdem hat sie sich beim Gurkenschälen heute Morgen den Finger etwas, wie sage ich das am besten, geschält.

Wenn sie nach ihr sehen könnten, wäre das toll. Danach können sie Feierabend machen, Herr-." "Kalkas." Komplettierte Assistent Kalkas etwas gekränkt den Satz. "Theo Kalkas." "Verzeihen Sie mir, Herr Kalkas. Es war ein langer Tag, wie gesagt, da vergisst man schnell einen Namen. Ach noch was, würden sie mir bitte Herrn Kessler her schicken? Das wäre wunderbar." "Was soll ich dem lieben Herrn Kessler sagen, wenn er fragt, wieso Sie ihn her beordern?". Dario musste kurz grinsen. Der liebe Herr Kessler würde genau wissen, weshalb der Kommissar ihn sehen wollte. "Sagen Sie ihm einfach, dass wir uns über sein Verhalten und seine Arbeitsmoral in letzter Zeit unterhalten müssen."

Herr Kalkas riss erschrocken die Augen auf. "Sie werden ihn doch nicht feuern, oder? Seien Sie bitte nicht so hart zu ihm. Er erledigt alle seine Aufgaben sehr gewissenhaft und ich mag ihn." Wenn der Trottel nur wüsste, was hart sein in diesem Kontext bedeutete. "Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein. Und jetzt tun Sie, was Ihnen aufgetragen wurde. Danach haben Sie sich Ihren Feierabend verdient. Und sorgen Sie bitte noch dafür, dass wir nicht gestört werden. Ich werde mit Herrn Kessler einiges zu regeln haben." Rückwärts hinausgehend, zog Herr Ka..Ka.., wie auch immer er hieß, die Tür hinter sich zu.

Dario stand auf und stellte sich ans Fenster. Langsam entledigte er sich seines Jacketts und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Sein Büro lag im vierten Stock und damit hatte er eine hervorragende Aussicht, wenn man den Blick auf tausende Hausdächer als schön betiteln konnte. In der Ferne konnte Dario den Dom erkennen. Die Sonne, die sich noch oberhalb der beiden Türme befand, ließ den Dom fast schon wie eine fantastische Erscheinung wirken. Die Gedanken des jungen Kommissars wanderten zu Dominik, seinem Sekretär. Im Prinzip konnte er veranlassen, dass sein Freund den Arbeitsplatz mit Dario teilte, doch dann würde sich keiner von beiden so recht konzentrieren können und das wäre nicht unbedingt praktisch.

Dario war sich relativ sicher, dass noch keiner in der Kanzlei von der geheimen Beziehung der beiden Wind bekommen hatte. Selbst der Assistent (wie hieß er nochmal?) nicht. Die Tür hinter ihm öffnete sich wieder. Der Geruch von Zwiebelkuchen drang dem Kommissar in die Nase. Wer hatte sich das wohl bestellt? "Herr Verzögerung?". Dario drehte sich um. Dominik sah so verdammt gut aus. Seine Haare hatten nach dem langen Arbeitstag ihre Haltung verloren und fielen ihm vorteilhaft ins Gesicht. Die Krawatte war nicht mehr da. Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil Dario immer ein Problem damit hatte diese zu öffnen. Dazu waren die ersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet. Dario leckte sich die Lippen. Wirklich der schönste Mann, den er je gesehen hatte.

"Herr Kessler, kommen Sie bitte herein und schließen Sie die Tür." Da sich vor der Tür der Kopierer befand und dort noch andere Kollegen standen, mussten sie sich, solange die Tür noch offen war, verhalten wie zwei diskrete Kollegen. Allerdings würden sie diese Rollen spaßeshalber nicht wirklich ablegen sofern die Tür geschlossen war. Da schon so gut wie Feierabend war und die meisten Mitarbeiter der Kanzlei früher gingen und dafür den Rest ihrer Arbeit zu Hause erledigten, hatte Dario keine Bedenken, dass jemand ihn und Dominik stöhnen hören würde. "Herr Kalkas hat gesagt, Sie wollen mit mir über mein Verhalten reden?". Dominik grinste schelmisch. "War ich wirklich so schlimm?". Er begab sich zu Dario ans Fenster, der dort mit strengem Blick und verschränkten Armen stand.

"Ja, Sie waren sehr, wie sage ich das am besten, unartig", gab der Größere zu bedenken. Der Kleinere hob gespielt bestürzt die Brauen. "Was kann ich tun Sie wieder positiv zu stimmen, Herr Verzögerung?", hauchte Dominik und öffnete Darios Gürtel. "Aufhören", sagte der Größere bestimmt. Dominik würde hier nicht die Oberhand gewinnen, auf gar keinen Fall. Doch der Braunhaarige dachte nicht daran von Darios Hose zu lassen und öffnete den Reißverschluss. Es kostete den Größeren all seine Willenskraft nicht einfach zu genießen, was der Kleinere mit ihm machen würde, denn er hatte sich etwas überlegt. "Herr Kessler, ich wollte Sie eigentlich erst später fesseln, aber wenn Sie so weiter machen, habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl."

"Das ist ja wirklich schrecklich", flüstere der Kleinere und ließ seine Hand in der Hose des Anderen verschwinden. Verdammt, das tat so gut. Er ließ Dominik ein paar Mal über seinen Penis streichen, dann zog er seine Hände mit zusammengepresste Lippen aus seiner Hose heraus und schubste ihn auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. "Öffnen Sie Ihr Hemd", befahl der Größere. Dominik begann grinsend seine Knöpfe zu öffnen, denn er wusste, wie sehr Dario gefiel, was er sah. Liebend gern würde der Kupferhaarige sich in die Hose fassen, denn dort war es schon sehr eng geworden. Jedoch das musste warten. "Jetzt zieh es aus!". Dominiks Körper war so schön.

Dario wollte ihn berühren, doch jetzt sollte der Kleinere das bei sich selber tun. Der Größere stand immer noch untätig am Fenster. "Jetzt mach deine Hose auf." "Wollen Sie das nicht lieber machen, Herr Verzögerung?", fragte Dominik mit Unschuldsmiene und stand wieder auf. Dario wusste genau worauf der Kleinere mit dieser Haltung aus war. Er liebte es von Dario gefesselt zu werden und wollte genau das nun provozieren, doch den Gefallen tat der Größere ihm diesmal nicht. Etwas grob schubste der Kupferhaarige ihn zurück. "Ich kann meinen Gürtel auch anders gebrauchen, Herr Kessler. Außerdem wurde es mir zugeteilt über eine Beförderung innerhalb des Kollegiums zu urteilen."

Die letzten Worte ließ Dario einfach so im Raum stehen. Dominik sah ihn mit erhobenen Brauen an. "Haben wir uns verstanden", flüsterte Dario und strich sanft über die Beule in der Hose des Kleineren. Dieser keuchte leise auf. Der Größere grinste. Jetzt hatte er den Anderen da, wo er ihn haben wollte. "Öffnen Sie Ihre Hose, Herr Kessler und dann ausziehen." Der Kleinere war etwas verwirrt, denn selten lief der Sex so ab. Klar, Dario war der Dominante, aber normalerweise fesselte er ihn immer sofort. Gehorsam zog er seine Hose auf und sah Dario dabei durchgehend in die Augen.

"Die Boxershorts auch." In der Hose des Größeren war es mittlerweile extrem eng geworden, sodass es kaum noch zum Aushalten war. Dominik hatte das sehr wohl bemerkt und grinste selbstzufrieden, als er sich noch die Boxershorts abstreifte. Dario starrte auf Dominiks Penis, der steifer nicht sein konnte. "Herr Verzögerung, ist alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?". Der Größere musste stark der Versuchung wiederstehen sich nicht gleich alles vom Leib zu reißen, den Kleineren zu fesseln und ihn dann auf dem Tisch zu nehmen, sodass ihm Hören und Sehen verging. "Ja", keuchte Dario. Es war wirklich schwer auszuhalten.

"Jetzt fass dich an", brachte er noch hervor. Dominik grinste. Wer hatte nun wen in der Gewalt? Lasziv und genüsslich umfasste er seinen Penis. Dario hatte wohl gedacht, dass er die kalte dominante Masche in dieser Art durchhalten würde, doch da hatte er sich augenscheinlich getäuscht. "Willst du das nicht für mich machen?", fragte Dominik mit geschlossenen Augen. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, aber noch schöner wäre es, wenn es Darios Hand an seinem Penis wäre. Ohne dass er es wirklich wollte, wanderte die Hand des Größeren in seine Hose. Die Erregung war einfach viel zu stark und intensiv. Dominik hob die Brauen. Weg war die starke Fassade.

Er wusste genau, wo Dario die Handschellen aufbewahrte. In der linken untersten Schublade. Kurzer Hand stand er auf und nahm sie heraus. Dabei achtete er darauf seinen Hintern möglichst lasziv in die Luft zu strecken. "Was machst du da?", fragte Dario, doch da war es schon zu spät. "Herr Verzögerung, ich zeige Ihnen nun, welch ein guter Mitarbeiter ich bin." Damit legte der Kleinere ihm die Handschellen an und fesselte ihn somit an den Stuhl. Es war wirklich selten der Fall, dass Dominik mal seinem Namen gerecht wurde und dominant war, denn er war wie gesagt, eher der Typ, der lieber gefesselt wird. Ehe sich der Kleinere der Hose des Größeren widmete, ließ er sich auf dessen Schoß nieder.

"Ich hasse dich", stöhnte Dario als seine Erektion an der des Kleineren rieb. Dominik lachte leise. "Das glaubst auch nur du." Sie trennte nun nur noch Darios Hose und Boxershorts. Diese würde sich schnell entfernen lassen, doch der Kleinere würde nun komplett den Spieß umdrehen. "Herr Verzögerung, ich bin doch ein guter Mitarbeiter, finden Sie nicht auch?". Genüsslich und intensiv küsste der Kleinere den Sitzenden und ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Du kriegst das zurück", stöhnte Dario, als Dominik den Kuss beendete. "Oh, das hoffe ich doch", flüsterte Dominik und ging vor seinem Freund in die Knie.

Da er die Hose des Anderen bereits geöffnet hatte, musste er diese und die Boxershorts nur leicht herunter ziehen. Dario war mindestens genauso steif wie Dominik. Unsanft zog der Kleinere den anderen unten herum ganz aus, sodass er nur noch sein Hemd trug. Wenn schon den Spieß umdrehen, dann richtig. Sanft ließ der Kleinere seine Zunge einmal den Schaft auf und ab wandern. "Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Herr Verzögerung." In diesem Moment fiel der Blick des Kleineren auf den Darios Schal, welcher auf dem Boden lag. Womöglich war er vom Tisch gefallen. Da der Größere nichts dagegen tun konnte, verband Dominik ihm kurzer Hand damit die Augen.

Als er wieder den Penis berührte zuckte Dario zusammen. Wieder leckte der Braunhaarige den Penis des anderen , während er den seinigen massierte. Er war mindestens so erregt wie sein Freund. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Dario presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Antworte schon", flüsterte Dominik. Es klopfte erneut. "Herr Verzögerung, hier ist Herr Kalkas, ich wollte mich verabschieden und Ihnen ein schönes Wochenende wünschen." Der Braunhaarige leckte nun über die Spitze von Darios Penis, sodass dieser aufkeuchte. "Schönes Wochenende Ihnen!", rief Dario zurück und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

"Geht es Ihnen gut?", erklang die Stimme vor der Tür besorgt. Verdammt, er sollte einfach weggehen. "Ja! Auf Wiedersehen!". "Geht doch", kicherte Dominik. Dominant zu sein, gefiel ihm außerordentlich gut. Dario schien das auch zu merken. "Herr Kessler, wenn Sie so weiter machen, gibt's.. oh Gott." Der Kleinere nahm nun beide Hände zur Hilfe, um Dario wahnsinnig zu machen und leckte dazu noch über den Schaft. "Ja, was gibt es dann?", fragte der Kniende scheinheilig und bewegte seine Hände auf und ab. Soweit es dem Größeren möglich war, denn er war ja an seinen Schreibtischstuhl gefesselt, streckte er sich Dominik entgegen. "Oh Gott, Dominik bitte." "Bin ich ein guter Mitarbeiter, Herr Verzögerung?". "Nein", stöhnte Dario. "Schade", murmelte der Kleinere und ließ von seinem Freund ab. "Was soll das?", keuchte der Größere.

Er war seinem Orgasmus so nahe gewesen. Dominik stand auf und nahm Dario den Schal von den Augen. "Ich mache das, was Sie vorhin von mir verlangt haben, Herr Verzögerung", sagte Dominik scheinheilig, setzte sich unter das Fenster, sodass sein Freund ihn gut sehen konnte und legte seinen Hand wieder an seinen Penis. Dario bekam, was er wollte, nur eben anders. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als begierig zuzusehen, wie Dominik vor ihm masturbierte. Der Kleinere musste sich sehr beherrschen. Seine Erregung war kaum mehr auszuhalten, allerdings wollte er Dario auch eine Show liefern. Genau das, was er vorher hatte sehen wollen.

"Und Herr Verzögerung?", presste Dominik hervor. "Gefällt Ihnen, was sie sehen?". Dario nickte widerstrebend. Was sein Freund da tat, war so anturnend. Wenn er sich doch nur berühren könnte.. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam Dominik auf den Teppich des Büros. Dario hoffte inständig , dass jetzt keiner seiner Kollegen das Ohr an die Tür presste. "Du hast Glück, dass ich diesen Teppich sowieso gehasst habe", knurrte der Kupferhaarige. "Jetzt habe ich wenigstens einen Grund ihn zu entfernen." "Dann hat das Ganze doch was Gutes", meinte Dominik, nahm den Schlüssel für die Handschellen aus der Schublade und befreite seinen Freund.

Dieser sah kurz verwirrt aus, dann aber stand er auf und sah auf den Kleineren hinunter. "Mach mein Hemd auf", knurrte er. "Du bist gerade noch dem Gürtel entkommen." "Vielen Dank, Herr Verzögerung, das weiß ich zu schätzen", flötete Dominik und achtete darauf, dass sich ihre Penisspitzen berührten, als er Darios Hemd öffnete. "Und jetzt", knurrte der Größere dem Anderen ins Ohr. "Werden wir sehen, ob Sie ein guter Mitarbeiter sind, Herr Kessler." Als Dario vor vier Monaten zum Kommisar aufgestiegen war, hatte er veranlasst, dass er ein Bett in seinen Raum gestellt bekam und zwar aus dem Grund, dass er oft bis spät in die Nacht über seinen Unterlagen saß.

Das war aber nur die halbe Wahrheit. Der eigentliche Beweggrund war gewesen, dass er Bettstangen brauchte, um Dominik daran zu fesseln. Leider hatten sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht die Möglichkeit und Zeit gehabt Sex auf der Arbeit zu haben. Dario nahm das Gleitgel, welches in der selben Schublade sein zu Hause hatte, wie die Handschellen, aus eben dieser Schublade und schubste Dominik dann aufs Bett. Dieser schloss genießerisch die Augen als das Metall ihn an die Stangen fesselte. Dario verteilte das Gleitgel um seinen Penis und ließ ihn dann vorsichtig in seinen Freund gleiten. Er wartete, bis Dominik sich an das Gefühl und das Ziepen gewöhnt hatte, allerdings hielt Dario es nicht lange aus. Seine Erregung war schon zu stark und zu oft strapaziert worden. Schnell und hart stieß der Kupferhaarige in ihn, was diesen aufstöhnen ließ.

Es tat einfach so gut. "Jetzt frag nochmal, ob du ein guter Mitarbeiter bist", keuchte Dario. Seine Erregung, sofern sie wieder abgeflaut war, steigerte sich ins unermessliche und schließlich kam er in Dominik, doch es tat viel zu gut und so ließ er nicht von dem Anderen ab. "Oh mein Gott", stöhnte der Kleinere. Ob Dominik ein guter Mitarbeiter war, erfuhr er an diesem Abend nicht mehr, da er wegen vielerlei Einwirkungen nicht mehr viel sagen konnte, beziehungsweise fragen konnte.

Als sie zwei Stunden durchgeschwitzt, mit verwuschelten Haaren aussahen, wie man eben nach einem guten und harten Sex aussah, machten sie sich daran das Büro zu verlassen. Als Dario die Tür öffnete, blickte er mit Schrecken in das Gesicht der grinsenden Putzfrau. Verdammt, die hatte er ja komplett vergessen. "Deswegen haben Sie also ein Bett im Büro."


End file.
